fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
My Freaky Weeky With Riff and Matthew
This is a Disney book featuring activities to do for the 32 weeks of the year. It was published in 2011. List of Activities Week 1: Sunday-Cindy, Abe and Riff's band, Pop That Balloon, sing hundreds of great songs with fun and freaky lyrics! Write your favorite lyrics! Monday-Riff and Matthew make master plans for when school's out. What's YOUR master plan? Write it down! Tuesday-Rose loves sports such as rollerskating and soccer! What do you think of competitive sports? Solo sports? Wednesday-Riff and Matthew had a zydeco dance party, but Cindy pooped it when she watched NOG. Draw your dream party! Thursday-Riff and Matthew come up with funny names for all their farts. Write down a description and name for your funniest fart! Friday-Pop That Balloon's kids' birthday party hit "Let's Eat in the Front Seat" was inspired by 2 Viola's Front Door songs: "Let's Eat!" and "I Want to Sit in the Front Seat." What should inspire your next kids' birthday party hit? Saturday-Riff says "oh, ho" when he's happy or when he thinks something is funny-like one of Matthew's great jokes! What do you say after hearing a joke? Week 2: ﻿Sunday-Riff says "ho, ho" when he thinks something isn't funny, like circus clowns. What do you say when you think something isn't funny? Monday-Riff's most humiliating day was when he riffed his pants. What was your most humiliating screwup? Tuesday-Cindy's pretty obsessed with the shows on NOG. Is there any TV show you're obsessed with? Wednesday-Susan loves pink lemonade, so she decided to sell it at her Jazz-Ade stand! If you had your own stand that sold food or drinks, what would you sell? Thursday-Matthew's middle name, Timer, may be embarrassing, but he loves it anyway! How do you feel about your middle name? Friday-You can't change the words to a popular theme song-it's under copyright! But, if you changed the words to a popular theme song, what would the lyrics be? Write them down here! Saturday-Riff and Matthew love that hip dance craze, the Schmeerskahoven. Do you have a favorite dance you do? Week 3: Sunday-Sophia's favourite song is called "Waking Up Is Hard to Do." What is your favourite song and why? Monday-Riff's favourite word is "JAZZ." Make an acrostic out of it. Tuesday-Riff plays a golden alto saxophone and Sophia jams on her silver tenor sax. What instrument do you play? Wednesday-Almost anyone can be a kid's best friend-like Riff, the Jazzident, or a pet! Who do you think could be a kid's best friend? Thursday-When Cindy performed at Kitt's Music Hall, she was too ashamed to perform because the lyrics had a typo. Have you ever had stage fright before? Friday-Matthew's pet goldfish, Jazzy from the carnival, lived a long life, so Matt was heartbroken when Jazzy died. Have you ever had to cope with a heartbreaking and sad moment? Let it out! Saturday-Susan's favorite toys are the Funky Females dolls. Do you have a favorite toy? Category:Books Category:Riff and Matthew